Counselling sessions
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Basically the fire emblem awakening characters are in highschool, libra is the school counseller than decided to not really adopt but kinda adopt henry so he can have a good home and go to school. Ships and hijinks await!


(Alright, so i love the idea of the fire emblem awakening characters in highschool. I came to the conclusion that henry would be a student and libra the school counseller. And so this was born! Please enjoy.)

"Wake up Mr Lirba!"

"Henry, i already told you. Just Libra is fine."

Sitting on the older makes chest was a silver haired pale boy, with a devious grin. As he sat on the chest of the older male, who was blonde, Henry chuckled.

"Nya ha, if you say so!"

"Now, do you mind getting off me? I can't make breakfast like this."

"But you're so warm! ...Awww fine."

The kind hearted blonde simply smiled as the younger male got off his chest, that smile almost made him look like an angle.

"Or are you just cold? Joking of course, now...what would you like for breakfast Henry?"

"Hmmm...i don't know! Anything really."

That darting look in his eyes...this boy was hiding something. For whatever reason Libra knew not.

"Well, we have an hour so lets make some use out of it."

"Okey dokey! Whatever you say!"

Giving the same light hearted chuckle and smirk, the silver haired boy patiently awated the hour. After quickly finishing a breakfast of some cereal and waffles the two males made their way to the school of ylisse. Walking side by side the two never stopped smiling, yet only one of them seemed to mean it.

Libra thought carefully about his situation...a few days ago he had offered to pay for this boys education and even to offer him a home. Sometimes he was too kind hearted...but none the less he's happy to help this troubled boy.

Soon they aproached a relatively modern looking school, the site making Henry's jaw agape in awe.

"It's so big!"

"Ylisse takes education seriously, so a fitting astablishment was nescasery."

"So what do i have to do in this "school" thing anyway?"

"You learn, Henry. All the basics, plus a few extra subjects of your choice. The basics include english, maths and science. While the extra subjects can be anything from drama or music to cooking."

"So where do i go first?"

"I've arranged for me to be your homeroom teacher, so just follow me."

Henry simply kept up his peppy and carefree walk, but made sure to keep close to his guardian. Libra was slightly taller, though the pale boy was fairly tall for his age. 16...so young yet just old enough t- ok libra stop this.

A quick walk through the corridoors lined with multiple cabinats to show off the many trophies this school had obtained. No drama award, henry noted.

Soon they entered a classroom, the first thing the young man noticed was the lizard...this class had a pet lizard!

"Can i-"

"Yes you can feed the lizard."

"Best...class...EVER!"

"Sit down Henry, the rest if the class will-" The kind natured man's words were interupted by the sharp ringing of a bell.

"Sit down and i will introduce you to the class."

Henry took a seat close to libra, smiling away as if nothing could interupted that smirk.

The first into the class was a little girl, or so she seemed to be little...maybe just short. She had green hair, strange. This girl ran into the classroom and quickly took a seat, giggling furiously. "Here mr libra!"

"Ah, nowi. On time as always."

"Hmm? Who's this."

"Hey! I have a name! It's Henry!"

"I'm nowi! So are you new?"

"Yep! I'm from plegia!"

"WOW! That's so cool! I've always wanted a friend from plegia! Well there's tharja but...she says she has no need for friends."

"Friends? What are those?"

Did he hear that right? This boy didn't even know what a friend was? Has he never had any?

"You've never had a friend?!" She gasped "I CAN BE YOUR FIRST FRIEND!"

"I still don't know what a friend is but sure!"

(Just a quick note yes this is lower quality and shorter than what i normally do, once gcse's are over i will be able to put in more time to this i promise.)


End file.
